


Don’t Leave

by jrsharkgirl0219



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Age Play, Baby Louis, Child Abuse, Daddy Harry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Sad Louis, Scared Louis, neglected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrsharkgirl0219/pseuds/jrsharkgirl0219
Summary: Louis has been Harry’s baby for two years now and has always had a routine but Louis loves it nonetheless.After a quick change in babysitter’s, Louis is in for a ride.ORHarry gets a new babysitter who isn’t very nice to Louis or like that he’s into age play and a baby. Harry begins to neglect Louis until it might be too late.





	Don’t Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Im so sorry. I was not in a good place when I wrote this. Please forgive me. There is rape in this and it’s not super graphic but if it’s triggering please don’t read. I love you all. 
> 
> I didn’t check this for mistakes. if there’s anything major let me know

For the past two years, Louis has been Harry’s baby. For the past two years, everything has been running smoothly. Harry adopted Louis when he was around 2 having been bounced around a few homes that never treated the poor little well. The first few months were hard as Louis had a hard time staying in little space for more than a few days. It wasn’t until the two hit six months that Louis dropped into his little headspace and stayed for the next six months. There was one incident that brought Louis out but it was dealt with in the best way possible and after that day, Louis has been in headspace since. 

Currently, Louis is at the headspace age of 3 as the constant in and out of headspace in the beginning kept Louis at a very young age. Louis absolutely loves life with Harry. He get toys, cuddles, movies, love and all kinds of joy in his life. Harry was much better than the last daddies Louis had. 

Recently though, Harry has been more and more distant and busy. The daddy is always working and never around. Louis has a babysitter that he absolutley adores but nothing is better than his Daddy Harry. 

“Okay baby, Daddy has to go to work now. I will be back for dinner. Okay bub?” Harry asked as he leaned over the crib that Louis was in. Louis simply smiled and nodded as he was just waking up when his daddy came in to let him know he was leaving. Harry smiled down at his baby and ran his hand through the small boy’s hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Be good for the babysitter. He’s downstairs and will come get you in a little bit after I let him know the plan for the day,” Harry said and walked out of the room. 

Louis stayed quiet and just stared at the mobile above his head with the various fluffy animals above him. He sucked on the dummy placed in his mouth and cuddled the stuffie in his crib closer. 

The small boy liked mornings like these where he could quietly lay in his crib and just watch the dancing animals. He didn’t care that his daddy had to get a new babysitter and he didn’t care that his daddy would be gone all day. Nothing mattered and that was exactly how Louis liked it. 

\---

Harry walked downstairs and into the kitchen to talk to the new babysitter. Harry had to hire a new one after his last babysitter ended up getting a Little of her own and needed to take care of the baby full time. 

Harry understood completely and let her go so she could experience the joys that he had when he first got Louis, and all the joys he has now. 

“Alright, so, I set out a packet of foods that Louis likes to eat and when he can eat them. There’s info about nap time and what to do if he doesn’t go down. I put in there various toys and things he likes to play with. I tried to put everything I could think of but if something comes up don’t hesitate to text or call me. I will be back about 5:30 tonight so don’t worry about dinner, I’ll do that for Louis and I. Any questions before I head off?” Harry said all in one go. He was nervous about leaving his baby with someone new. Louis didn’t always take well to strangers but Harry did extensive research into this babysitter and put complete trust into him to take care of his baby. 

“No Mr. Styles. I think you got it. I can’t want to spend the day with little Louis!” the man said and clasped his hands together with a smile. 

Harry returned the smile and walked out the garage door and thus, jumping in his car to go to work. 

\--

Louis waited around for a while for the babysitter to come get him. His tummy was starting to growl and it was painful for the baby who was used to being fed on a schedule to make sure he could grow big and strong. 

The Little looked over at the clock that hung on the wall. He wasn’t old enough to understand time. It was only in there for when Harry was in there so Harry wouldn’t keep Louis up past his bedtime or so Harry wouldn’t be late for work. 

The clock on the wall had the little hand on the 9 and the big hand on the 6. Weird, Louis thought. The babysitter always got him out when the little hand was on the 8 and the big hand on the 12. Maybe she forgot. 

The thought of being forgotten quickly left the boys head when a new babysitter walked in. He had brown hair much like Louis’ and he had dark brown eyes. He was very different than the last babysitter. 

“Alright baby, time to get up!” he said with a smile and harshly picked up the boy. Not caring about the cry Louis let out and dropped his dummy on the floor. The baby held tightly onto his stuffie as he was carried out of the room. 

Once the two exited the room, the strange new man approached the top of the stairs and set Louis down on the top step and then the man walked himself down the rest of the stairs.

“If you want to eat, you need to get yourself down the stairs,” the man said and shrugged when Louis made no move to get down the stairs. 

Daddy always told Louis he wasn’t quite ready for stairs yet and Louis trusted whatever his daddy said. 

Louis shivered when he realised that he was only in his nappy and a short sleeve shirt. He cuddled his stuffed penguin a little closer to try and get warm. It was until Louis decided to scooch on his butt down the stairs did he realize that his nappy was wet. Not understanding much in his life, Louis understood one thing, moving around too much like it would take to get down the stairs doesn't feel good in a wet nappy. 

The boy whimpered when his tummy rumbled again and that he needed to get down the stairs. 

“You’re still there? Pathetic.” the strange man said and mumbled the last part under his breath. The man walked towards the fridge that Louis could see and pulled out one of Daddy’s special drinks from the top shelf. Louis gasped. Daddy always told him that was for after Louis was in bed and that Daddy would only have one. 

After much thought in the mind of little Louis, he finally decided to scooch down the stairs. He started the process and placed his feet on the next step and pulled his butt forward until he landed onto the step. He placed one hand on the railing and the other clutched his stuffie close to his chest. This process repeated until Louis finally made it to the last step. 

“Thank god. That took you 45 minutes, you stupid baby. Maybe if you weren’t so chubby that wouldn’t have taken so long,” the man rolled his eyes and picked up the boy. He ignored the whine Louis let out when the nappy shifted and pressed against the boy’s now chaffed privates. The new babysitter placed the boy in the highchair and threw some cereal onto the plate and pulled out his phone. 

Louis looked astonished at the cereal on his plate. There weren’t very many. Just a handful. How was this going to get through the day? Maybe he would get more if he ate it all!! Louis did just that. He ate all the cheerio’s on his plate and looked up with a smile that always got him more. The babysitter rolled his eyes and continued to play on his phone. 

“Out please,” Louis said as politely as he could muster. 

The babysitter picked the boy up and took him into the living room. As he carried Louis, he accidentally pressed the front of Louis against his hip and made a sound of disgust when he felt how wet Louis was. 

“Ew. Gross. I guess I have to change you now you disgusting thing,” the man said and placed Louis down on the ground. He walked to get the changing bag that was placed nearby. Ripping off the wet nappy and throwing it into the garbage in disgust, the man quickly put a new one on the baby, not even bothering to clean him. 

“Color?” Louis asked as his thumb slowly made its way into his mouth. Daddy told him to not put his fingers in his mouth as they were yucky but his thumb tasted of the cheerios he has and his tummy was still hungry. 

“Fine,” the man sighed and grabbed a coloring book and threw a few crayons at the boy. 

Louis sighed happily and laid down, carefully, onto his stomach to color. It was hard to color in spiderman when he only had yellow, white, black, and green, but he made do. After a while Louis looked up to see the TV was on. He smiled at being able to watch TV during the day as it was only a treat but Louis wouldn’t complain. As soon as his eyes focused on the TV Louis could see two men fighting with large metal things. There was blood everywhere and Louis was horrified. 

Louis couldn’t take his eyes off the screen. One of the men fell over and was pronounced dead while other people cheered. Daddy doesn’t let Louis watch this kind of stuff. After many attempts, Louis turned himself back to his coloring. 

After a little while longer, Louis was happy again and did his best to color in the superheroes in his book. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a lot of moaning was heard above him. He looked up to see two very naked people on the screen. He shrieked dropping the crayons and getting the attention of the babysitter. 

“What, you never seen sex before?” he smirked and turned the volume up. Louis closed his eyes and covered his ears to block out the sound. After what felt like an eternity, Louis fell asleep curled up in a ball of fear, clutching his penguin close. 

\--

Harry came home a few hours later and wasn’t surprised to see his boy fast asleep in the middle of playing with his toys. His boy always got tired when the babysitter came over. He figured nothing was different about the new babysitter. 

“Oh! Welcome home Mr. Styles!” the babysitter said and quickly flipped the TV over to something much more age appropriate. 

“Hi Michael, how was Louis today?” Harry asked politely and putting down his stuff and began to take off his coat. 

“We had a rough start to be honest. Louis didn’t want to leave his crib, didn’t like anything to make him for his meals and then I said he could watch TV while i cleaned up a bit and he flipped through channels landing on some TV show with a lot of blood and a S E X scene,” the boy, now Michael said, shaking his head a little bit. 

Harry grumbled at how naughty his boy was today. He walked over and jostled the boy awake and Louis lit up at seeing his daddy. He threw himself into his Daddy’s arms and pressed sloppy kisses to his cheek. 

“Hi baby,” Harry said, all anger quickly diminishing. Harry went to wrap his around the boys bum to pick him up when Harry realized the diaper was full. 

“Michael? Did Louis get changed today?” Harry asked, worried that Louis forgot to tell Michael he went to the bathroom. 

“Yeah, I changed him this morning and then waited until he told me he needed a change again, as you said he would but that never happened,” Michael said, horror lining his eyes at realizing the boy was never changed. It was feigned horror but Harry would never know. 

Harry dismissed Michael after writing a check and went to change Louis. 

Harry gently placed Louis down on the changing table in the downstairs guest room and was shocked at the sight in front of him, there was urine all over Louis’ inner thighs and penis and there was feces spread all around Louis’ bum. The boys penis was chaffed and rubbed raw. 

Louis whimpered when Harry went to clean him. Harry simply shushing the boy and reminding him it was all his fault he felt this bad. He had to tell people when he went potty. Harry didn’t even think to remember that sometimes Louis got so caught up in what he was doing because he was happy that he forgets when he goes to say something. Harry forgot to remember that the adults have to check every once in a while as Louis was in the mental age of a toddler. 

The rest of the night went as following, Harry scolded Louis for various things that Michael told him happened. Not even realized that it was wrong. As punishment for everything, Harry gave Louis some small seedless grapes and cut up banana for dinner. Harry wasn’t going to deny Louis dinner, just make him less dinner to be less picky. 

Louis went to be early that night. The dummy completely forgotten as it was shoved under the crib. Louis resorted to his thumb that night. Throughout the night the poor boy shivered as he was still in a diaper and t-shirt and the window was left wide open in the room. Harry wouldn’t have known since the window was drawn put the curtains pulled down. 

\--

The rest of the week continued with Michael doing small things to Louis like not feeding him two meals like he was supposed to so Louis could lose some weight. He also made Louis get down the stairs himself. Michael only changed Louis in the morning. But to keep Louis content and away from rattign Michael out, he kept Louis happy by giving him toys to play with and letting Louis roam free which he wasn’t normally allowed to do. 

Today though was a whole different day. It was friday and Louis was excited because when his Daddy came home that night, Louis would get Harry all to himself for the next two days. Louis waited patiently in his crib like he was taught. The boy fully expected to spend a long time in the crib but Michael came in early to get him.

Michael even carried the boy down the stairs and gave Louis cut up french toast for breakfast. After breakfast Michael changed Louis and then gave Louis a whole box of crayons and a brand new coloring book. The baby was ecstatic! Michael never brought him presents. 

After an hour of coloring and babbling to himself he realized he needed to be changed. He looked over at Michael who was staring intensely at the boy. Michael stood up wordlessly and grabbed something out of his bag. He walked over to Louis and laid him down on the changing mat. 

Once Michael pulled off Louis diaper and cleaned the boy properly, the babysitter held up a brand new dummy for Louis! He plopped it into the boy’s eager mouth, successfully distracting the boy. 

Michael took this opportunity to push his middle finger into the most private part of Louis’ body. 

The baby let out a shriek almost losing the dummy but Michael kept it in the boy’s mouth by placing two fingers over it. Louis began furiously sucking on the dummy as Michael continued his assault. 

Not even a minute later, Michael forced his pointer and ring finger into the boy’s hole. Louis screamed around the dummy as tears left his eyes profusely. 

“Shut up. You’re gonna take this. You’re a man. Not a baby. You’re sick to think that. You stupid, fat baby,” Michael seethed and pushed his pinky finger in. Michael and Louis could feel Louis’ hole being ripped open. Louis could only cry as the assault took place. 

Michael finally pulled out and took a baby wipe to clean the blood off of his fingers. He roughly placed the nappy on Louis and glared at the baby. 

“You tell Harry about his and I will do more than just that,” Michael threatened and Louis could only nod. The boy may only be 4 mentally but physically he was 21. Something deep in Louis told him he couldn’t tell Harry. Something deep in Louis told the boy what Michael was doing and saying would land Louis back into the homes. 

Louis didn’t want go back. He didn’t like being abused by the mommies and daddies from the other homes. All Louis could do was cry around his dummy and wait for his daddy to come home. Harry had been really busy with work as it was nearing the end of the year so Christmas and Boxing Day and New Years was coming up so Harry had to work more. Being CEO of his own company was hard but he loved it. He loved Louis more which is why Harry worked a lot and then took almost three weeks off to be with his baby. 

Louis never understood this but still loved his daddy regardless. 

Louis was always excited when Harry came home but today he wasn't. He was numb and didn’t even notice his daddy saying hi to him. Harry was confused and Michael made up some lies about Louis that day. 

Harry sent the babysitter off and for the first time in almost a year, Louis was spanked. 

Harry pulled the boy’s nappy down and spanked his bare bum. Harry completely missing the blood that was in the nappy on the boy’s bum. The baby was spanked until his bum was bright red. 

The nappy was pulled back up over his bum and Harry cuddled Louis in his lap, telling him how much of a good boy he was. 

Louis didn’t hear a thing. 

All his little mind could wrap around was that the babysitter put his fingers in Louis’ no-no spot and kept reminding the little that he wasn’t good enough for Harry. Louis felt disgusting but Harry didn’t have a clue. 

\--

Monday morning came and Louis couldn’t care less. His daddy was busy all weekend and barely spent any time with Louis. Harry was home but spent a lot of time on his computer while being in the same room as Louis. 

Harry leaned over his baby’s nursery to let him know he was leaving and that Michael was here. 

Louis shot up and cried. 

“No! No! No Michael!” Louis screamed and pushed his fists into his eyes as he cried. 

“Louis! That is no way to talk!”

“Hate Michael!” Louis sobbed and Harry gasped. 

“Louis! I’m disappointed in you. I don’t tolerate this kind of behavior. I will deal with you when I get home,” Harry said and left quickly, forgetting for the first time in over a year to kiss his baby before he left. Harry always pressed a kiss somewhere. Whether it was on the boy’s head, his lips, his legs or blowing a raspberry into the boy’s cute little tummy. 

Louis remembered and let a few tears slip out of his eyes as he watched his daddy walk away. Shortly after hearing an apology from Harry to Michael, the devil himself appeared. 

Today was no different. Michael was nice until the afternoon when he knew Louis was very happy and forgot about the fact that he hadn’t had breakfast or lunch and that he was freezing as his t-shirt hiked up and he had lost a lot of weight in the past week or so from very little eating. 

Michael walked over to Louis and pressed a new dummy into the boy’s mouth. Louis was so excited to be getting another gift from Michael! 

Michael chuckled and grabbed the two long ends that were tied to the dummy and tied them around Louis’ head locking the dummy in place. Next, the babysitter removed Louis’ diaper and held the boy down as Louis squirmed. 

Michael pushed 2 then 3 then 4 fingers into Louis and laughing at the tears coming out. After he felt that was sufficient, the babysitter lowered the zipper in his pants and pulled his erection out. He quickly pushed all the way into the boy and began slamming into him. 

Louis screamed but it was muffled by the dummy in his mouth. Tears came rolling out of the young boy’s eyes in big fat drops as he was assaulted. 

After what felt like an eternity to Louis, Michael released into the boy with a shout. He was gasping above the baby and quickly pulled out and put the nappy back on. This time Michael put some pyjama pants on the boy to keep him from being too cold. 

“You know, for a baby, you have an ass like a Greek God. It’s a shame you’re just a pathetic little brat. You’d be a good fuck in the future,” Michael smirked and untied the dummy and replaced it with a different one that didn’t have anything to hold into Louis’ mouth. 

The young boy quickly spit out the dummy, already having a bad affiliation with it and pushed his thumb in instead. He curled up into a ball and cried. 

Michael looked at the clock, realizing that it was almost time for Harry to come home. He quickly cleaned up and then pushed a very expensive looking glass vase onto the floor and forced himself to cry. 

Harry come home to a crying Michael trying to clean up glass and a curled up Louis crying in a corner. 

“What the hell happened?” Harry gasped and went to hug Michael, not even bothering with his baby. 

“I don’t know! W-We were having a snack and the next thing I know Louis is pushing this vase off the counter and onto the fl-floor! I put him in the corner and then came to clean up the mess! I hope that wasn’t too far!” Michael sobbed in horror and Harry soothed the young lad. 

“It’s okay. Why don’t you head on home and I’ll clean this up and deal with my baby. Have a good evening Michael, get some rest,” Harry said and finished cleaning up the vase. 

“Louis! You are in big trouble young man!” Harry shouted and walked over to Louis’ crying form. 

The daddy picked up his baby and spanked him harshly over the pants and nappy. After the spanking he sent Louis back to the corner for 15 more minutes. 

After the 15 minutes were up, Harry beckoned the boy over and Louis crawled as fast as he could do his Daddy’s open arms. The boy sobbed for 45 more minutes until he tired himself out. 

Harry finally decided it was time for a nappy change and then dinner and then maybe a bath to calm the boy down for the night. 

Harry carefully carried his baby upstairs into his room and placed his baby down on the changing pad. He cursed when he felt how cold the room was and looked for the culprit and finding the window open but concealed by the curtains. His eyes widened in horror when he realized he wasn’t sure how long the window had been open. He pushed the thought from his head and went back to his boy. 

As Harry was changing the boy, he saw that Louis shoved his thumb in his mouth but the Daddy couldn’t bring it upon himself to scold the boy by seeing how distraught he was. 

Harry went to undo the nappy when Louis shrieked. 

The daddy was confused and quieted the boy down with soft praises. He raised Louis’ legs up and pulled the nappy off. Harry was concerned and shocked that the sight in front of him. There was blood and cum on the inside of the nappy and all around Louis’ bum and hole. 

“Oh my god, baby,” Harry gasped. Louis was crying at this point. Harry carefully wiped everything away and grabbed some cream to place on Louis’ red and raw hole.

The minute that Harry pressed a delicate, cold and wet finger to Louis, the boy shot up and his eyes became clearer and his tears ran faster. 

“No! Stop!” Louis shouted.

For the first time in over a year, Louis was out of his headspace. It wasn’t just from being touched so intimately, it was the fact that someone he loved was doing it. 

Just like his past daddies used to do.

Harry cried seeing his boy come out of headspace. They went so long without an incident and Harry felt responsible for neglecting his boy and not realizing sooner. 

Louis felt all the effects of coming out his headspace for the first time in a year and it sent him into a panic. His fingers began digging into his legs and scratching. He was sobbing and shaking.

Harry tried to console the boy but he couldn’t. The only thing Harry could see was a broken, used, thin, scared little boy. Much like he did 2 and a half years ago. 

The only thing Louis could see was his daddy and he didn’t know if he could trust his daddy. 

What if he broke his promise like all the other ones did?

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a fanfic but idk. let me know if I should. 
> 
> also!!
> 
> Louis is in a t-shirt and a nappy most of the time because Harry keeps the house warm enough for the baby and there’s less risk of SIDS (sudden infant death syndrome (which I know probably wouldn’t happen but humor me)) and yeah I bet if someone in age play was raped they’d come out of head space but if it’s any indication from the beginning or end, Louis went through this before so he’s used to it. doesn’t like it but just takes it. He also doesn’t tell Harry because the last time he told someone about the abuse he was abused further and then sent back into the system to be thrown back into an abusive household. 
> 
> okay, have a good day


End file.
